Implementations of the claimed invention generally may relate to radio frequency (RF) power amplifiers (PAs), and in particular to increasing the efficiency of such power amplifiers.
RF power amplifiers in wireless platforms may consume a significant amount of the power required for such platforms. Thus, efforts have been made to increase power amplifier efficiency, for example, in mobile (e.g., battery powered) wireless platforms and/or systems.
Some schemes to increase PA efficiency have focused on reducing the peak to average power ratio (PAPR) of PAs in the digital domain using various modulation and coding techniques. Other schemes to increase PA efficiency have focused on improving the efficiency of the power amplifier by various RF techniques such as envelope tracking.
Such schemes to increase PA efficiency, however, may be computationally intensive and/or may result in unacceptable power usage by the PA in certain usage scenarios.